Espada Chatroom
by pumpkinsandcoconuts
Summary: When the Espada find computers and chatrooms. Sorry Not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Bleach, its characters, Charlie the Unicorn, or the Coconut song.

Rated for mentions of drug use and cussing.

And now onto the story enjoy!

**The Espada Chatroom**

(Sleepyhead21 has signed on)

(Iluvwater has signed on)

Sleepyhead21: um…hey

Iluvwater: hey

Sleepyhead21:…

Iluvwater:…

Sleepyhead21: so uh, who r u again?

Iluvwater: Stark it's me, Harribel.

Sleepyhead21: oh, yea right, sorry. Um what's with the name though?

Iluvwater: Well what about yours? Sleepyhead?

Sleepyhead21: Hey, this is all Lilinettes fault, she's the one who woke me from my wonderful nape and signed me on. Then she left me here alone, to go hang out with Nnoitra! She shouldn't be hanging out with him he's a bad influence!!!

Iluvwater:…

Sleepyhead21: Then if he's not around she'll go to Grimmjow. Grimmjow!!! What is she trying to do get herself killed?! She could seriously get injured! Or worse! What if when she grows into a nice young woman, the two slimes come after her with…with BAD thoughts? I swear if I catch them even looking at her wrong they're in for some real beat down. I'll show them what you can do with some burritos, pliers, and a string!

Iluvwater: Dammit Stark, I didn't want to hear your whole life story!

(Catnip55 has signed on)

Catnip55: Whatsup Suckers!!! Your king has arrived! :)

Sleepyhead21:…Grimmjow?

Catnip55: of course, the one and only.

Iluvwater: Great

Catnip55: Of course it's great. You peasants must be overcome with emotion at my arrival.

Sleepyhead21: I'm overcome with an emotion alright

Iluvwater: Not the one he's thinking of, though.

Catnip55: Che, and what's with u 2s names. Stark stop letting Lilinette get on your computer, in fact just lock her in a broom closet or something it would resolve a lot of issues.

Catnip55: And who the heck are u

Iluvwater: Harribel it's really not that hard to figure out.

Iluvwater: And isn't catnip like crack for you?

Catnip55: What?! Ur crazy, I don't have a clue what your talkin about. Copper I don't have a clue what she's talkin bout.

Sleepyhead21: Grimmjow?

Catnip55: Hey, Hey! I said leave me alone, I don't-. NOOOOOOOOOO, not the ward please mommy I'll be good!!!!!

Iluvwater: 0_o

(Catnip55 has signed off)

Sleepyhead21: well at least that's over…

Iluvwater: yea… I guess

(Catnip55 has signed on)

Catnip55: I'm back!!!!

Iluvwater:…

Sleepyhead21: …well damn.

Catnip55: I have convinced the coppers that I have no idea what crazy lady was talkin about.

Sleepyhead21: U mean u don't remember the time Szayel left his 'grow it yourself catnip' lying around.

Iluvwater: Which u then proceeded to eat.

Sleepyhead21: And barge into a meeting, wearing nothing but underwear, singing The Coconut song.

Iluvwater: then tell Aizen off, about his "Fuckin tea", and start doing the Macarena on top of the table?

Catnip55:…

Sleepyhead21:…

Iluvwater:…

Catnip55: I know nothing. He, he, he, I know everything (crackles maniacally)

Sleepyhead21: Ok…

Iluvwater: coughcrazycough

Catnip55: I wouldn't be talkin drug lady

Iluvwater: What?

Catnip55: nothing it's just, everyone has to get drugs from somewhere, just so happens the few that where in my possession came from a certain someone…

Iluvwater: Grimmjow, what did u do?

Catnip55: oh, you'll see, any minute now.

Iluvwater: I am not joking with u, what- hey! U can't do that! Wh-what r u doing!! Unhand me I say!! Stop I demand-

(Iluvwater had signed off)

Sleepyhead21: Grimmjow what just happened?!

Catnip55: Rofl, one of the best moments of my fuckin life just happened!

Sleepyhead21: What did Harribel ever do to u?!

Catnip55: … I'm not really sure, but something! There's always something.

Catnip55: Now bow down to the greatness of me!

Sleepyhead21: I really think u need a bit of help… have u tried seeing a therapist?

Catnip55: I said BOW, u insolent slime!

Sleepyhead21: yea, okay I think I'll be going now…

Catnip55: what u can't leave! U haven't bowed yet!!

(Sleepyhead21 has signed off)

Catnip55: Agh, dammit he left now I'm all be my lonesome 

Canip55: …it's really empty in cyberspace…

Catnip55: oh will u look at that I've run out of catnip gotta go

Catnip55: this is the same as talking to myself isn't it…

(Catnip55 had signed off)

(Iseeu has signed on)

Iseeu: Wassup!!!

Iseeu:…uh where is everyone?

(Iluvwater has signed on)

Iseeu: um who is this?

Iluvwater: well who is this?

Iseeu: hah my master disguise has worked now I can take over the world and no one will ever know it was me!!! (Evil laughing)

Iluvwater: Not to rain on Ur parade but wouldn't that defy the point of taking over the world?

Iseeu: …damn u! U have foiled my plot, but it will not be foiled again.

Iluvwater: okay

Iseeu: r u Barrigan? Only he would be able to pull such a feat.

Iluvwater: no…

Iseeu: Aaroniero?

Iluvwater: no

Iseeu: Nnoitra?

Iluvwater: what? No! Don't insult me!

Iseeu: Yammy?

Iluvwater: no

Iseeu: Stark

Iluvwater: nope

Iseeu: Szayel?

Iluvwater: nu uh

Iseeu: Grimmjow?

Iluvwater: nope

Iseeu: Ulquiorra?

Iluvwater: nada

Iseeu: Zommari?

Iluvwater: No- Wait! That's U!

Iseeu: oh, oops

Iluvwater: How do u miss naming of the only espada that's not u!!! There are only ten of us!

Iseeu: but if Ur not me then who…

Iluvwater: Harribel, the only fuckin espada you missed!!!

Iseeu: Oh, wait yea I remember now.

Iseeu: Wait! Hold it! U knows who I am?!

Iluvwater: of course I do dipshit!

Iseeu: Crap U've foiled my unfoilable plot yet again! Damn U Halle Berry!!!

Iluvwater: It's Harribel, u idiot! I'm out of here.

(Iluvwater has signed off)

Iseeu: I must go plot a different scheme, I will rule this world yet…

(Spoonman76 has signed on)

Spooonman76: Harribel, daddy is here, and will save u from the mean coppers!!!

Iseeu: sorry, just missed her.

Spoonman76: Damn and this is?

Iseeu: why the awesomely wonderful Zommari of course!

(Spoonman76 has signed off)

Iseeu: wait! Don't leave me!

Iseeu: :[

(Iseeu has signed off)

(10 minutes later)

(The_Mad_Scientist has signed on)

The_Mad_Scientist: Oh, great no one's here, what else could go wrong today?

(Spoonman76 has signed on)

Spoonman76: is he gone?

The_Mad_Scientist: oh right that. Is who gone?

Spoonman76: Zommari

The_Mad_Scientist: far as I can tell he is.

Spoonman76: phew, so is this Szayel?

The_Mad_Scientist: Unless u know some other mad scientist espada.

Spoonman76: Yea, right.

The_Mad_Scientist: well, now that someone else is here, I shall start with the ranting.

Spoonman76: Fine I, don't ca-wait. What? no Szayel, I don't know…

The_Mad_Scientist: know what? I did not ask you anything. Now to begin with, I was having a perfectly good day in the lab I had a new hollow to test on, and I was quite excited. Unfortunately good things never seem to last.

Spoonman76: Szayel I don't really want to know.

The_Mad_Scientist: Grimmjow was the one to ruin my day first. He destroyed half of my lab and snacks trying to get more catnip! I already gave him three bags how much does he eat a day!

Spoonman76: wait! U give Grimmjow Catnip?!

The_Mad_Scientist: Yes, it was one of my greatest ideals I get to have my revenge on Los Nochas and its inhabitants without having to really do anything.

Spoonman76: Szayel maybe u should see a shrink…

The_Mad_Scientist: Yes well whatever, just when I had got rid of Grimmjow, Harribel comes screaming down the hall being pulled by two men in uniform again disrupting my experiments, and killing some more snacks.

Spoonman76: I'm not a part of the fraction protection service or anything but should u be referring to them as snacks?

The_Mad_Scientist: Who cares? Anyway everything was quite for awhile, when Zommari knocked down my door, demanding the evil ray machine! When I told him I had just sold that to one of my customers, he blew up and began destroying things In. My. Lab!!!

Spoonman76: Wait what customers?

The_Mad_Scientist: Sorry confidential, can't tell.

Spoonmand76: well whatever back to the catnip.

The_Mad_Scientist: I already told u I gave him catnip for revenge

Spoonman76: So u got anything other than catnip…

The_Mad_Scientist: …what?

Spoonman76: u know something other than catnip, starts with an M.

The_Mad_Scientist: Nnoitra…

Spoonman76: Yes

The_Mad_Scientist: I. Am. Not. A. Drug. Dealer.

Spoonman76: Che, fine be that way

(NotanEmo has signed on)

The_Mad_Scientist: Ulquiorra? I though u hated chats.

NotanEmo: I do.

Spoonman76: then why r u here?

NotanEmo: Aizen-sama has ordered me to monitor this chatroom and make sure no illegal dealings take place.

Spoonman76: Illegal dealings as in drug dealings?

NotanEmo: Correct, trash.

Spoonmang76: Shit!

The_Mad_Scientist: I wouldn't have dealt with u either way.

(Sleepyhead21 has signed on)

Sleepyhead21: Lilinette made me come back. She said I was being a cry baby…

NotanEmo: …okay

(Catnip55 has signed on)

Catnip55: Yes! Finally! I have my nip!

NotanEmo: trash

Catnip55: What the hell r u doing here?!

The_Mad_Scientist: he's here to monitor for drug deals, which includes catnip.

Catnip55: NOOOOOOO, U will never take my nip-nip!!!!

Spoonman76: dude is he okay?

NotanEmo: What is nip-nip? Is it some kind of drug?

Catnip55: Of Course I'm okay, chickens cluck do they not? And Emo boy… You will never know HA, HA, HA, HA, HA.

Spoonman76: Grimmjow maybe u should take a break…

Catnip55: I'm fine, fine as wine on a vine in its prime!

NotanEmo: R u high?

Catnip55: lol, As high as a clown on stilts atop the Eiffel Tower, baby!

NotanEmo: Grimmjow u have directly defied Aizen-sama's rule about drugs.

Catnip55: eh? Who cares about him, loosen up a bit Emo boy.

NotanEmo: Grimmjow, I'm warning u

(Nighprincess01 has signed on)

Nightprincess01: Hello everybody! Orihime here : D

NotanEmo: Women, how did u get a computer?

Nightprincess01: same way Harribel got one.

The_Mad_Scientist: Which would be how?

Nightprincess01: Stole it.

Sleepyhead21: a;ldkfjeoifbnalvngheoiarhj

Spoonman76: What was that?

Catnip55: Nooooooo, the aliens it the aliens, they're here to take me away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NotanEmo: I think he just fell asleep…

Catnip55: They're going to experiment on me!!! They're going to perform horrible mutating experiments and then erase me memory and dump me back here in Los Nachos, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The_Mad_Scientist: Shut up! Nobody is being taken away by aliens, how high r u?!

Spoonman76: I think he already said that…

(Yammy, Hammy, andSpamming has signed on)

Catnip55: dud that's a worse name then Starks.

The_Mad_Scientist: Agreed

Spoonman76: totally

NotanEmo: correct, trash.

Nightprincess01: Hey, stop picking on my new best friend!

The_Mad_Scientist: Yammy is Ur new best friend?!

Spoonman76: lol, hey Ulquiorra seems you've been dumped!

NotanEmo: I never did and never will have any relations with the women.

Catnip55: u just can't get laid.

Yammy, Hammy, andSpamming: Himi-chan I watched that video you told me about.

Nightprincess01: really?! What was your favorite part?

Spoonman76: wait, what video?

Yammy,Hammy,andSpamming: The song of course.

Nightprincess01: Oh, u mean the banana one?

Yamm,Hammy,andSpamming: (starts singing) Charlie you look so quite down, with your big fat eyes and your big fat frown, the world doesn't have to be so gray~

Nightprincess01: Charlie when your life's a mess when you're felling blue always in distress.

The_Mad_Scientist: Oh, God

NotanEmo: Oh Aizen-sama

Nightprincess01: I know what can wash that said away

Yamm,Hammy,andSpamming: All u have to do is put a banana in your ear.

NotanEmo: A banana?

Nightprincess01: put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear

Sleepyhead21: This is what I have to wake up to?! Why?!?!?!

Yamm,Hammy,andSpamming: it's true.

NotanEmo: says who?

Nightprincess01: so true

Yamm,Hammy,andSpamming: Once it's in your ear the bad in the world is hard to hear when a bananas in your ear.

NIghtprincess01: a banana cheers so go and put a banana in your ear

Spoonman76: I'll tell u where u can put your precious banana

Yamm,Hammy,andSpamming: put a banana in your ear

NotanEmo: I'd rather keep my ear clean…

Nightprincess01: you'll never be happy if you live your life in fear.

Yamm,Hammy,andSpamming: it's true

NotanEmo: says you

Nightprincess01: so true, when it's in the skies are bright and clear.

Yamm,Hammy,andSpamming: Oh every day of every year.

Nightprincess01: the sun shines bright in this big blue sphere so go and put a banana in your ear.

NotanEmo: Thank Aizen-sama it's over!

Nightprincess01: Now Candy Mountain!

The_Mad_Scientist: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The_Mad_Scientist has signed out)

Catnip55: even I'm not high enough for this shit!

(Catnip55 has signed out)

Sleepyhead21: Lilinette save me!!!

(Sleepyhead21 has signed off)

NotanEmo: Eyes, burning, bleeding. Must. Report to. Aizen-sama.

(NotanEmo has signed off)

Spoonman76: Make it stop!

(Spoonman76 has signed off)

Nightprincess01: Okay ready?

Yamm,Hammy,andSpamming: Okay!

Nightprincess01: Oh when your down and looking for some cheering up then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave

Yammy,Hammy,andSpamming: When you get inside you find yourself a cheery land, such a happy, an joyful, perky, merry land!!!!

**End **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo,

Warning: still has bad language, and slight drug use.

And thank you all for the wonderful reviews!

Now enjoy the story

The Espada Chatroom 2

(NotanEmo has signed in)

NotanEmo: …

NotanEmo: Hello? Anyone here?

NotanEmo: …phew

NotanEmo: Okay, Well to start out with, someone has stolen my diary! The most precious thing in the world has been taken!!!

NotanEmo: Whatever ignorant fool has committed this intolerable act, will pay. I swear upon everything I am they. Will. Pay.

NotanEmo: And u know I love/worship, Aizen-sama and all that, I mean he is my god and all. But man, he can be a bitch sometimes!

NotanEmo: …crap, now I sound like Grimmjow….

NotanEmo: Sill I do EVERYTHING around here! I cook, and clean, and do laundry, and even babysit their prisoners! And this is the type of thanks I get?! Well no thank u!

NotanEmo: Let's start at the beginning of the day, and you'll see what I'm talking about.

NotanEmo: the day started out pretty normal, we had all just finish eating breakfast, and I had just finished doing the dishes (U may be asking why we Arrancar r even eating breakfast, lunch, or dinner, but that is simply becouse Aizen-sama wishes for us to do so, I don't even remember the reason anymore. Heavens forbid HE does some of the cooking though. Of course he does make that damn awful tea, but that doesn't count!). I was walking back to my room, when Gin came by smiling like the creeper he is and said Aizen wanted to see me.

NotanEmo: I being the dutiful espada that I am of course had no complaints at that point in time. Then he just had to go and ask that, and just so u know I might, might have over reacted a bit but still! I do everything! Ulquiorra," He said "Do u know where my sock is?"

NotanEmo: Me: …

NotanEmo: Internal me: Why the !###!#V# did he think I would Know?! On ur FOOT maybe?! I did the laundry, but I don't put up the clothes! They can do at least that much right?!

NotanEmo: (Breath in Breath out) Well anyways of course I never said any of that I simply said, "No, Aizen-sama I do not know where ur sock is."

NotanEmo: And can u believe he actually had the nerve to insinuate I was being disrespectful. ME. Disrespectful. That just doesn't even make sense!

NotanEmo: Then as I was walking back I had the extreme pleasure of meeting with the blue haired wonder. Not. I was to my extreme displeasure that I bumped into him on my way to my room. He of course called me an Emo boy. Which I am not, Look at the name. Does it say Emoboy? NO, it says NotanEmo. Emphasis on the NOT.

NotanEmo: Shortly after I passed by Nnoitra who asked me if I had done the women yet (Of course I had not, and had no intentions of yet doing such a thing), he called me Emo boy too. Really do they have NO creative names!?

NotanEmo: Then of course Gin was next; I mean that was only to be expected. His GREETING was 'hey how's our little emo today' I was just able to hold in enough sanity to walk away.

NotanEmo: Still walking back to my room (which was very far away) I ran across Harribel, who asked me about her makeup. She was implying I stole it again, and by doing that was implying I was EMO as well. Okay now that I think about it, I might have over reacted a smidge, but just a smidge. Anyways I went postal.

NotanEmo: so now I am hiding in a closet, typing my feelings out in a chatroom with no one in it.

NotanEmo: so yea. I'm not crazy! Of course Grimmjow, and Nnoitra seem to think I am, and I have a feeling a few of the other espada coughszayelcoughstarkcough, think I'm crazy as well. Well guess what I have to say to that?

(Sleepyhead21 has signed on)

NotanEmo: Fuck them!

Sleepyhead21: …

NotanEmo: …

Sleepyhead21: Ulquiorra r u alright?

NotanEmo: of course, trash. I'm not crazy. Do u think I'm crazy? You'd better not be thinking I'm crazy.

Sleepyhead21: uhm, No?

NotanEmo: Becouse I'll cut u in ur sleep, and considering who u are it shouldn't be too hard to find u in ur sleep.

Sleepyhead21: …

(Catnip55 has signed on)

Sleepyhead21: Oh, thank Aizen-sama someone else is here.

Catnip55: Dude, never mind that, have u guys seen Aizen? He's furious!

Sleepyhead21: Why?

Catnip55: not a clue but it's pretty funny.

(Iluvwater has signed on)

NotanEmo: I never got to that part but I had sabotaged Aizen-sama's tea cup collection, and threw away all his precious tea for revenge. Very unlike me, but it had to be done. So now I'm hiding in a closet, with a mad man after me.

Iluvwater: what the heck.

Sleepyhead21: I have no clue.

Catnip55: That. Is. Awesome!! Maybe Ur not such a stick in the mud Emo boy!

NotanEmo: …

NotanEmo: I am not an emo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Catnip55: uh…okay

(YaHSping has signed on)

YaHSping: Hey what's up?

Sleepyhead21: Yammy?

Catnip55: Rofl Dude that's an even worse name than the first!

YaHSping: shut up! U guys were making fun of the last one! I thought this would be better.

Iluvwater: YaHSping? U thought THAT was better?

NotanEmo: A trashy name fits trash.

YaHSping: I'm telling Orihime u guys r picking on me!

(YaHSping has signed off)

Catnip55: …

Iluvwater: …

Sleepyhead21: …

NotanEmo: …crap.

(Nightprincess01 has signed on)

Nightprincess01: What r u guys doing picking on my new best friend?

Sleepyhead21: Uh, We didn't mean to?

Nightprincess01: Oh? And how do u not mean to pick on someone?

Sleepyhead21: Uh

Catnip55: Shit, women he's not a baby! He can take care of himself! Let him fight his own fights!

Iluvwater: Grimmjow that might not be the best ideal…

Catnip55: He doesn't need u holding his hand, and he doesn't need u to fight his fights for him! Now why don't u go back to that little room of yours and go play dress up like a good little girl! Go on! Shoo!

_(All is quite)_

Sleepyhead21: Where'd she go?

Iluvwater: I swear Grimmjow; if she comes back with another song someone is getting castrated!

Catnip55: uhm… I'm guessing it's me getting castrated?

Iluvwater: What do u think?

NotanEmo: Wait- quite. I hear something.

Iluvwater: …

Sleepyhead21: Ulquiorra, this is an online chat… we can't make any noise by typing…

NotanEmo: Shhh! I think it's a chainsaw, some screaming, oh, oh, that's just…. That's just not right.

NotanEmo: oh, oh, make it stop!

Catnip55: Dude, where the fuck r u?

NotanEmo: Okay, okay, it's stopped for now.

Sleepyhead21:…

(Yammy,Hammy,andSpamming has signed on)

Iluvwater: U changed ur name back, I see.

Yammy,Hammy,andSpamming: I will not conform to u!

Iluvwater: …

Catnip55: okay coughcrazycough

(Spoonman71 has signed on)

Spoonman71: What's crackalackin?

Catnip55: Crackalackin?

Spoonman71: yea u know from Madagascar?

NotanEmo: …

Spoonman71: Come on dude!

Catnip55:Isn't that a Disney movie?

Spoonman71: So what?

Catnip 55: and a cartoon?

Spoonman71: yea

Catnip55: about talking animals?

Spoonman71: …

Catnip55: lol, ur a wuss man!

Spoonman71: Oh yea? And what about u? How would u know all that about the movie if you've never seen it?

Catnip55: crap

NotanEmo: trash

Catnip55: what did u call me?!

NotanEmo: r u blind? Trash

Nightprincess01: Yammy NOW, while their distracted! It's time to extract revenge!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!

NotanEmo: …

Iluvwater: …

Catnip55: …

Spoonman71: …

Sleepyhead21: …

Spoonman71: Nothing's happening

Sleepyhead21:a;lerihaldsnfla;skthuoiwasdkfja;lkdsnfwiefadsfo;iewafjaigj

Catnip55: Mother of Pearl!!! Did u kill Stark?! Oh, Aizen-sama No! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iluvwater: Grimmjow?

Catnip55: Call the ambulance! And order some Wine and Cheese to go with it!

NotanEmo: R u alright?

Catnip55: Don't forget the pepperonis this time! I want my pep's!

Spoonman71: I have this sneaking suspicion that he's on the nip again.

Iluvwater: He was perfectly fine a few minutes ago.

NotanEmo: Stupidity has reached a whole new level called 'Grimmjow'- trash.

Nightprincess01: Uhm…Yammy? Where r u big guy?

Spoonman71: give it up women, he ditched ya, get over it.

NotanEmo: that or he actually did go to kill Stark

Iluvwater: I hope to Aizen-sama that's not what happened. I don't want to be the only sane one here.

NotanEmo: what about me?

Iluvwater: Ulquiorra, u go on an hour long rant every day about being the maid, have stolen my make-up more times than I can count, and are currently hiding in a closet. Ur not the sanest person I've ever met.

NotanEmo: :(

Catnip55: Smiley faces attack! :), :D, :(, -_-, XD, (_), =), +_+, ;), O,O ,(^_^), TT_TT ( :- ), O.o, :), :^), :-E, :---), :P, :(, :3 :-( , =-( =0 ;-) =-o, {:-) *_* ===) ;-0, T_T, B), =^_^= ^-^ o(T_T)o (ToT) b(^_^)d 0o0 6_6 T-T B-3 o.o C(0.o)D ;0) (`,,`) 8======D O= !_! 8-) (^_^)

Iluvwater: Awesome.

Yammy,Hammy,andSpamming: Okay, when do we attack?

Nightprincess01: You're too late, their onto us.

NIghtprincess01: Come on my minion back to the Orihime lair! We must plot our vengeance! I will rule this world yet!

(Iseeu has signed on)

Iseeu: Oh, no u don't! That's my gig I had it first!

(Nightprincess01 has signed off)

(Yammy,Hammy,andSpamming has signed off)

(Iseeu has signed off)

Iluvwater: I'm no longer sure who I should be worrying about the most…

Spoonman71: did they actually kill Stark

Iluvwater: …shit

Catnip55: Starks dead, Starks dead, Starks dead

Sleepyhead21: Will someone please shut him up! He's annoying the hell out of me!

Iluvwater: You're alive!

NotanEmo: Why can you hear him?

Sleepyhead21: I dunno he- wait a second! Grimmjow get the Fuck out of my bathroom!

Catnip55: Nu uh

(Foxylove has signed on)

Spoonman71: please tell me that's not who I think it is.

Foxylove: Hello ^_^

Iluvwater: it is.

Spoonman71: Shit, Gin what the hell r u doing here?

Foxylove: Eh? U're not happy ta see me? :C

Catnip55: technically speaking we can't see u.

Sleepyhead21: Grimmjow get out of there!

Catnip55: Niet!

Foxylove: hm, what's goin' on?

Iluvwater: Grimmjow's high and is hiding in Starks bathroom

Sleepyhead21: Grimmjow, if u don't come out of there in 5 seconds I'm bustin down the door and coming in after you!

Catnip55: Nu uh!!!!

(The_Mad_Scientist has signed on)

The_Mad_Scientist: what's going on?

Sleepyhead21: 1

The_Mad_Scientist: I don't get it.

Foxylove: Grimmy-kitty's been eatin' some kittynip and has locked himself in Starky-chans bathroom.

Sleepyhead21: 2

Catnip55: na, na, na, na, na, na

Iluvwater: I hate my life.

Sleepyhead21: 3

The_Mad_Scientist: This is a little weird, interesting, but weird.

NotanEmo: Trash

Spoonman71: who?

NotanEmo: all of u

Sleepyhead21: 4

Foxylove: That ain't very nice Ulqui-chan

Spoonman71: is he ever nice?

Iluvwater: at least he can be polite.

Spoonman71: what's that suppose to mean?!

Iluvwater: u know what it's supposed to mean.

Sleepyhead21: 5

Sleepyhead21: okay that's it.

_(BAM)_

_(Shaking of building)_

NotanEmo: aslkdfnei

Iluvwater: what just happened?!

Spoonman72: I don't know!

Sleepyhead21: it wasn't me.

Catnip55: not me

Foxylove: I believe that was Aizen-san, he seems a bit mad now doesn't he…

Sleepyhead21: uhm guys what happened to Ulquiorra?

NotanEmo: I'm fine, just fell of my stool.

The_Mad_Scientist: Guys I think I just heard something fall in my closet

Iluvwater: Szayel, do not try and experiment on it.

The_Mad_Scientist: actually that's a great idea!

Iluvwater: What? No wait that a terrible ideal!

Foxylove: Eh, it's a wonderful ideal, for all we know it could very well be from the human world.

The_Mad_Scientist: really? U think it is?

Foxylove: who knows, something could have come through one of the garganta's.

The_Mad_Scientist: True…true

Foxylove: I would move quickly if I were you, or it'll get away.

The_Mad_Scientist: Right.

Iluvwater: Wait Szayel, it's not from the human world!

(The_Mad_Scientist has signed off)

NotanEmo: Um guys something's moving around outside.

Spoonman71: Dude I would be getting out of there if I were u.

NotanEmo: Why would you- Ah! Wait- stop, that's not- AHHHHHHH!!!!!!

(NotanEmo has signed out)

Iluvwater: Why did u do that?!

Spoonman71: Do what?!

Iluvwater: I'm not talking to u!

Foxylove: I was just helpin' out an old friend

Spoonman71: Sorry but I don't think any of the Arrancar r ur friend, other then maybe Luppi, but Grimmjow killed him…

Catnip55: FRUIT LOOPS?! Where?!?!?!?!?!

Sleepyhead21: Grimmjow get out of there!

Iluvwater: Ulquiorra was the one in the closet!

Foxylove: I knew that, silly He, he, he, he.

Catnip55: Give me my LOOPS! The evil monkeys r taken my LOOPS!

Sleepyhead21: Ow! Grimmjow stop biting me! I am not a monkey!!!!

Foxylove: Ahe, he, he, he, he, ho, ho, ho, ho

Spoonman71: Yea, I think I'm gonna go now…

(Spoonman71 has signed off)

Iluvwater: U're all crazy!

(Iluvwater has signed off)

Foxylove: Bye, bye, Grimmy-kitty, Starky-chan

(Foxylove has signed off)

Catnip55: Run Away, Run Away, the Evil Monkeys are after us!!!!!

(Catnip55 has signed off)

Sleepyhead21: Grimmjow get back here!

Sleepyhead21: Huff, huff, I need to start running some more.

**End**


End file.
